


Just a Touch to the Heart

by tryslora



Series: Dear Past, Dear Future [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Friendship/Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just the touch of a pinky to pinky goes all the way straight to the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softintelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/gifts).



> You mentioned fluffy cute hand-holding and with this pairing, I just couldn't resist.

“That isn’t how I meant to come out,” Liam mutters, one arm curled on the table as his head bows over it, scrubbing his other hand through his hair.

“You didn’t exactly _come out_ ,” Mason says, nudging his foot under the table. “It’s just the pack. They don’t judge. I’m not even sure any of them are strictly _straight_. Maybe pansexual or just whatever seems right. I mean, Stiles dated Malia, right? And now she’s with Kira and I swear there’s something going on with Scott and Stiles. Aren’t you the one who’s always been so supportive? _Like who you like, Mason_. Or _so you like a guy, it’s okay_. Why’s it bothering you so much?”

“Expectations,” Liam mutters, because he’s not sure how else to explain it. He’s not even sure if he means his mom’s expectations or what his dad thinks or if it’s even because he’s not really used to it himself yet. It’s only been a few months since he realized how he felt, which isn’t a lot of time to go from thinking he felt one way to switching to something else.

Except he really _really_ likes Mason. And the idea of him being with anyone else makes Liam’s skin itch and his wolf growl and his temper start snarling loud enough to sound like a full moon.

Fingers brush against his hand and he almost jerks back, hand quivering under the touch. When Mason’s hand settles against the table, they are pinky-tip to pinky-tip, and Liam can feel the warmth of it shaking into his bones. Mason’s smile tilts and Liam flushes brightly.

“I used to think you were going to go for Brett,” Liam mumbles, just barely looking up. He can see Mason through his lashes, and as Mason goes back to focusing on their research, Liam’s free to stare all he wants. He loves the intensity in the way Mason works, not to mention the way Mason’s hand stays perfectly still, leaning into Liam without being obvious, letting them have that one point of contact without overwhelming him.

And it _does_ overwhelm him. Liam doesn’t know what to do with these feelings yet, doesn’t know how to handle the way it rises up under his skin and makes him want to _touch_ and _feel_ , the way it aches in his heart. 

He wiggles his fingers, flexes his hand just a fraction of an inch closer to Mason, loves the way they curl their fingers together. Just the tips, just barely. Not even holding hands, not really, just enough to be touching. 

“Brett’s hot,” Mason admits, talking to the book open on the desk in front of him. “But he’s not you, Liam. Given the choice between hot and my best friend, I’d rather kiss my best friend, who also happens to be pretty damned hot. I just never thought he’d want to kiss me back.”

Liam wants to shush him—they’re in the middle of the public library researching modern mythology of sirens and mermaids—but he wants to hear those words again, too. He catches his lower lip in his teeth, can’t quite bite back the grin. “You should’ve said something.”

“And risk screwing everything up?” Mason shakes his head. “No way.”

“But now?” There’s an uncertain note in his voice that Liam can’t help. He finally looks up and over, meets Mason’s gaze solidly.

“That’s up to you.” Mason untangles their pinkies, turns his hand palm up, fingers slightly curled in invitation. “I’m in if you’re in, Liam. Whatever you want, however fast or slow you want to take it. You’re the best guy I know, and I’m all in.”

They are in the middle of the library, chasing after some new age mythology and articles about modern sightings of mermaids. There are other teenagers there in the computer section, hanging out, enjoying the air conditioning in the late summer heat while hunting down movies and video games to borrow.

Anyone could see them.

Liam inhales, keeps his eyes on Mason’s as he covers his hand, tangles their fingers together and squeezes.

It feels good, palms warm where they meet, tingling slightly in ways that make Liam shiver.

When Mason squeezes his hand in return, Liam sighs and relaxes into the touch, goes back to his reading. It’s not much, but he doesn’t need any more, not yet. He can feel that simple touch all the way to his heart.


End file.
